Planet Purge
This is a Planet seen in Rick and Morty. History Hey, muchacho, does your planet have wiper fluid yet, or are you gonna freak out and start worshipping us? The general store ought to have what you need. Thanks. Of course, you'll be wanting to be gone from here by sundown. Yeah, sure thing. Wait a minute. What? Why? Sundown is when the festival begins. The festival? Ooh, well, for millennia, our society has been free of crime and war, -living in perfect peace. -Oh, I know what this is! You've been able to sustain world peace because you have one night a year where you all run around robbing and murdering each other without consequence. -That's right. -What?! It's like "the purge," Morty. That movie "the purge"? Oh, have you been here before? No, no, but I've been to a few planets with the same gimmick. You know, sometimes it's called the cleansing or the red time. There was this one world that called it just murder night. I-it's a purge planet. They're peaceful, and then, you know, they just purge. T-that's horrible! Yeah. You want to check it out? [ Electricity crackling ] So, what do you do during the festival? You lock yourself in, or you go out and do some stuff? Oh, I do some pretty bad stuff. Oh, I bet you do, old timer. [ Laughs ] Gee-- Rick, come on. The sun is setting. W-we got to get out of here. All right, well, w-what do I owe you for the wiper fluid? It's on the house. Oh, and, uh, why -- why don't you have some candy bars, as well? Oh, no way. That's really nice of you. I'm a nice guy For now. [ Chuckling ] Ohh, I don't doubt it. -Rick! -Yeah, yeah. Hey, have a good festival, old timer. I intend to. Rick, unlock it! Just a second, Morty. Oh, look at that sunset. Stop screwing around. [ Click ] There we go. Much better. Now we can see. Great. Hey, you know what, Morty? Why don't we christen our squeaky-clean windshield here by watching a little of this purge through it? What?! No! What is your problem?! Morty, grow up. If you don't want to watch, don't watch, but, you know, it's my car. [ Belches ] Also, if you tell your mom about this, -I'll purge you. -You're the worst. And this planet is the worst. How can you be into this? You know, people are gonna kill each other. So, what, y-y-you trying to sit here and tell me that belches I-if -- if there's a video online with someone getting decapitated, -you don't click on it? -No! Why -- why would I do that? You do that? I don't, because it would bore me. I see Bleep like that for breakfast, Morty. But if you don't do it, I say it's because you're afraid of your own primal instincts. So you stuff them down and -- [ Bell chiming ] Oh, oh! Shh. Shh. It's starting. -Oh-ho-ho! Here we go. -I'm not watching. Yeah, yeah, yeah, your medal's in the mail. -I'm gonna get a closer look. -Oh, okay, sure. And then someone's gonna throw a rock and hit the car and then we're gonna crash and we're gonna be stuck down there and it's gonna be what we deserve. Yawn. Whoa! [ Indistinct shouting ] Whoa, they are purging the Bleep out of each other. [ Muffled screaming ] Oh, my God! Oh Bleep That was -- okay, yeah. T-that was gross. Wow. Man, I think my eyes were bigger than my stomach on this one, Morty. Ugh. My appetite for purge-spectating got filled pretty quick. Oh, God. [ Grunts ] [ Retching ] [ Woman screaming ] Get away from me! No! No! Help! Somebody help me! Aah! All right, Morty. L-let's get out of here. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. W-we have to go down there. [ Belching ] What? Why? That poor girl. W-we have to save her. Uh, Morty, in space, we have something we call the non-interference policy. We got the wiper fluid. We watched them kill each other. We're leaving. Help me save that girl, or I'm telling mom you brought me here. You little turd. [ Screaming ] Please! Leave me alone! Leave you alone? During a purge? I don't think so, baby. It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you. My name is Morty. This is my grandpa. -We're tourists. -Not anymore.Category:The Universe